The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Fire Alarm’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Fire Alarm’ came out of a planned breeding program to create large Heuchera villosa type red leaf Heuchera. This new cultivar originated from a cross between Heuchera K293-3, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera K428-2, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K293-3, the new cultivar has leaves red leaves rather than black and white rather than pink flowers.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera K428-2, the new cultivar has red leaves rather than purple and white flowers rather than yellow green.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Fire Chief’, U.S. Pat. No. 21,880, the new cultivar has a much larger habit and leaves.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. large red spring and fall leaves to dark red summer and winter leaves,        2. short flowering stems with showy white flowers,        3. an excellent, multi-crowned, medium large mounding habit,        4. and excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.